1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag-reading notification apparatus, a control method therefor, and a program for implementing the control method, and more particularly to an RFID tag-reading notification apparatus which is capable of alerting a user by notifying the user that RFID tag information has been or is going to be read by a third party, a control method therefor, and a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an RFID tag, which is also called a wireless IC tag, is widely used in sales management, inventory management, or distribution management. In general, the RFID tag is comprised of a small-sized IC chip for recording information, and a metal antenna. Most of such IC chips have a size of 0.1 to several square millimeters. A unique ID can be assigned to each IC chip, and data can be collectively read and written from and into a plurality of RFID tags from a location at some distance.
Many RFID tags are provided with a memory, a logic circuit, and a coil, and permit data reading and writing from and into the same via radio communication. The logic circuit can perform processing such as calculation, authentication, and encipherment. A device that performs data reading and writing from RFID tags is called a reader/writer, and is generally capable of performing communications from a location at a distance of several centimeters to several meters.
Some RFID tags do not have a battery incorporated therein. Such RFID tags without a built-in battery are supplied with power by receiving electric waves from a reader. On the other hand, RFID tags which are provided with a built-in battery can actively transmit information.
As mentioned above, RFID tags are used for various applications, and it is expected that the range of applications thereof will further expand in the future. However, when an RFID tag is attached to an article which the user is carrying with him/her, there is a fear that a malicious third party might read information stored in the RFID tag. In such an event, the information can be used for undesirable purposes. For this reason, the development of a device is desired which can prevent unintended reading of such information by a third party.
An RFID label (RFID tag) disclosed e.g. in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-123040 is provided with permission (authentication) means for determining whether or not reading of information therefrom should be permitted, so as to allow reading of only information approved by the permission means.
However, in the RFID label, i.e. the RFID tag disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-123040, since the permission means is provided in the RFID tag itself, the RFID tag inevitably becomes larger in size and more expensive. Further, general-purpose RFID tags without the permission means are incapable of alerting the user to leakage of data.